Condition of human skin deteriorates due to several factors, such as exposure to harmful rays, natural aging, body fat, wound, infection or even stress. Wrinkle and fine lines appear when skin condition deteriorates. Different formulae or compositions of skin treatment agents are provided in the market aimed to relief skin wrinkle, reduce scar or other deterioration effects. It is an objective of this invention to provide an improved skin treatment arrangement that helps the skin treatment agents available in the market to achieve better treatment effect. It is also an objective of this invention to provide an improved skin treatment arrangement that helps to relief skin fine lines and wrinkles appears on human face. Another particular objective of this invention is to provide a skin treatment arrangement suitable for overnight application. It is a further objective of this invention to provide an easy to operate design that reduces a skin wrinkle line by stretching the two sides of the wrinkle line under treatment.